Deidara, Sasori, & Tobi at Rin's Travel Agency
by Silicia
Summary: Traveling back from a mission, they decide to stop for the night. Note: Rin and O' Aka are charcters from Final Fantasy X. the other guy is just random. My first story ever! yayz


Deidara, Sasori & Tobi at Rin's Traveling Agency

Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi have been sent on a spying mission. They finally arrived at Leaf Village and needed to rest for the night. Since they were using Kakuzu's money, they needed to find a cheap, but comfortable inn. Their choices are RanDOm InN, Rin's Traveling Agency, or O' Aka's. Since RanDOm InN looked so... random and O' Aka's looked like Deidara blew it up (mabye he did), they went with Rin's Traveling Agency. The first thing they saw was a blond haired man with loose-fitting shirt and pants yelling "drevan kusa!" "WTF?!" Deidara jumped back from the insane man yelling crap. "Excuse me, we would appreciate it if you would speak english." Sasori said calmly. "Sorry 'bout that. Its just its been a while since I had customers. I'm Rin"  
"Oh my gawd... Are you a stripper?" Tobi asked stupidly.  
"Ahahaha! Your funny!" Rin laughed as he smacked Tobi on the back so hard that Tobi hit the floor. "Umm, yeah... We would like a room for three please." said Deidara. "Thank you, that will be... let's carry the one... times 100... plus 100 for the idiot... the total will be... 10 million ryo." "WHAT?!" yelled Deidara. "What do you mean 10 million ryo?!" Sasori looked at Rin. "Don't you think that's a bit expensive?" ask Sasori. "A bit?! You call 10 million a bit? Maybe that's the reason you haven't had any customers!" Deidara looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Ven de kusha me unda! It's barely anything, and if you don't appreciate my price, or my language, then get the hell out of here! and its called Al Bhead you... kunshmaunkes!" "What the hel is a kunzahmaki?. or whatever you call it?!" "It means you are a low life person who does not understand money, or anything of worth, including your life! kunsada!" "What?!" Deidara tried to calm himself down. "Okay... what if Tobi sleeps outside?" Deidara asked. "What?" Tobi asked surprised. "Tobi doesn't like to sleep outside." "Too bad. So how much would that come to?" Deidara looked at Rin.  
"Umm... Well, he might drive away customers..." "What customers?" "Shut up." Sasori hit Deidara in the arm. "Umm... good point. Okay, so it will be... 5 million ryo. Sound fair?" "What?! Thats to-" Sasori put his hand over Deidara's mouth. "What about the other places?" asked Sasori. "You mean Random Inn and O' Aka's? Well... You might be able to get a good deal at Random Inn... but even so no one has ever stayed there for more than an hour. O' Aka's... Well that place's crap. So I geuss that means you want to stay here, right?" Rin said giving them a crack job look. "We'll try the other places first." Said Sasori. "Okay, but I"ll be waiting." Rin said as they walked out the door.  
"Why aren't there any normal inns in this village?" asked Deidara as walk into O' Aka's. "Welcome to O' Aka's!" The guy behind the desk said, quietly, as if it were a secret. The three looked around, the place looked like a dragon came and burned it to the dirty ground on which it was built on. "Welcome to O' Aka's!" he said, the same way as before. Sasori walked up to the desk and asked, "How much for three?" "Welcome to O'Aka's!" he said, yet again, the same way as before. "Deidara-senpai, whats this nasty thing on the ground... it's... white?" asked Tobi "Umm get away from that Tobi..." said Deidara, as he dragged Tobi away from the nastyness. (It's just mold.) "Nevermind." said Sasori as they walked out the the door. "Thank you for staying at O' Aka's!" "Freak." Deidara said to himself. "Thank you for the complement!" "What the hell"  
"Well, I guess Random Inn is the only place left." Sasori said disappointed. The outside of the Inn was five different colors. Black, blue, red, yellow, and crap brown. The group walked in and their greeting was... "Welcome to RANdoM inN!.!" Said the Inn keeper with a smile so big he could eat you. "AHHHH!" yelled Tobi as he ran behind Deidara. "He's gonna eat me!" Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara's legs, tripping him. "Tobi!!""Senpai! Stay away! He's gonna eat us!" Sasori looked at the Inn keeper. "Umm... How much for three?" The Inn keeper closed in on him. "Lucky, lucky you! you said the magic word of the day! Three! You know what that means? P-A-R-T-Y!" Then baloons and confetti fell from the multi-colored ceiling, then doors opened from the multi-colored walls and out come... FANGIRLS! "OH MY GAWD!!" the three yelled as the ran out of the Inn and back in to Rin's.  
"Now you see why no one goes there," said Rin,"So 5 millon"  
"Can Tobi sleep out here? Tobi don't like fangirls." asked Tobi. "7 millon." "Fine!" said Deidara handing Rin the money. Deidara went to their rooms and Tobi sat in a chair and tried to get comfortable.

The next day they finished their mission. When they returned to the Akatsuki base they tried to hide from Kakuzu but... "Hi guys! So where's my money?" asked Kakuzu. "Umm... Oh What's that leader? Umm.. Okay I'm coming!" Sasori ran off in the opposite direction of the leader's room. "Oh hey Kisame! Need me to help you with that...um... thing you needed help with?" Deidara asked as Kisame walked into the room. "What are you-" "Come on!Uhh let's get started!" Deidara pulled Kisame out of the room. "Tobi?" said Kakuzu. "Umm... Uhh...AHHHH! TOBI DIDN'T DO IT! DEIDARA AND SASORI DID! THEY SPENT ALL YOUR MONEY! TOBI A GOOD BOY!" Tobi started to cry. "...they...spent...all...of my... MONEY?" Kakuzu said like he was about kill someone. "DEIDARA!! SASORI!!" "Oh shi-" "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!"Kakuzu came running in with Kisame's sword swinging it like crazy. " WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!" "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Tobi a good boy! END 


End file.
